


White Box

by QuixoticK1d



Category: Xafrin DND
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mutants, Solio isn't so happy in this au, Solio's powers are based off of minecraft, X-Men AU - Freeform, and I have no self control, danger room fights, im not ashamed, someone mentioned this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticK1d/pseuds/QuixoticK1d
Summary: White. That's all he could see. White walls, white tiled flooring, a white metallic bedframe with a thin white blanket and a single white pillow. White florescent lights glow above him as that constant annoying electrical hum echoes in his ears.White, white, white, white, white. He was sick of it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	White Box

**Author's Note:**

> Friends mentioned an x-men au and i got carried away. I felt like i didn't describe his back story well enough, so i wanted to just show a glimps into his life instead.
> 
> This is mostly for said friends, but feel free to read lmao Though i warn you, this is the first oneshot i've written in literal years.

White. That's all he could see. White walls, white tiled flooring, a white metallic bedframe with a thin white blanket and a single white pillow. White florescent lights glow above him as that constant annoying electrical hum echoes in his ears. 

White, white, white, _white_ , **_white_**. He was _sick_ of it.

A lone figure lays prone on the floor, eyes shut to the box he has known his whole life, his whole world. He has never been outside the facility, but behind his eyelids he can picture the wide world his mother spoke about fondly when they finally had time to themselves. Sometimes she would bring books with pictures of forests, mountains, and the _ocean_. He lets out a longing, shakey breath as the intercom above him buzzes to life. 

"50L10, report to training room C103 immediately." The door at the front of the room unlocks with a click. 

50L10 doesn't move from his spot on the cold ground. Going as far as to curl even further into himself as if to shut out the world around him. 

After a few moments the intercom buzzes on once more, the voice more menacing. "50L10, report to training room C103 _now_." the words 'or else' hanging in the air. 

Hearing the silent threat, 50L10's eyes snap open to reveal solid square like, golden ember pupils. He scrambles to his feet and grabs the handle to the door to swing it open. Slamming the door closed behind himsef, 50L10 speed walks down the hall towards his destination. 

50L10 would have run to get there faster, but with all his years of experience here at the facility he knew that that would be an unwise decision. Any and all unpredictable movement was taken as a threat and the guards wouldn't hesitate to take him down. 50L10's eyes narrow, the only indicator of his discomfort as the old memory flashed in his mind. 

Passing by another black clothed guard 50L10 turns the corner of the hall, an exact copy of the previous one, save for a few small signs showing where he was. He slows down once he finally arrives at training room C103. 50L10 quietly opens the door and slides in, closing the door behind him with a click. A small beeping noise letting him now the door was now locked behind him. 

In the middle of the large training room were three other people wearing the similar pale, skin tight, yet breathable material that made up their jumpsuits. They were familiar, but none of their number codes came to mind. He would have glanced at their number codes on the left side of their chests if he weren't in a hurry. 

One of them had a dark complexion, her thick lips set in a straight line. She was beautiful, freckles scattered across her face like stars. Her thick curly black hair was tied back to keep it out of her soft hazel eyes that didn't seem fitting on her stoic face. 

Next to her was a giant of a teen, head shaved and thick brows practically covering his eyes. The feature that stood out the most was his tusk like bottom teeth that protruded out of his mouth. The last being the most physically different of the bunch. 

They were tiny, but their dark green skin was littered with iridescent scales while snake like eyes stared ahead of them. The combination made for an intimidating look. Their claw like hands flexed behind their back, the only indication that they heard 50L10 move closer. 

None of them glanced at 50L10 as he swiftly made his way across the large room to stand at the end of the line, back straight as he stood at attention. 

Above the room was a large window with multiple people in stark white lab coats behind it. A few had clipboards, jotting things down while others worked on something just out of view. However, none of them mattered as the most imposing figure stood at the very front, a microphone in front of him.

The man has short, straight brunette hair that was swept back professionally with olive toned skin. Wire framed glasses are perched on a nose, that appeared to have been broken at least once. All together, a rather plain looking man. Reaching up, the man pushes his glasses up causing the light to reflect off them and in a split second, familiar burning golden ember eyes glared down at him. 

"You're late, 50L10" was all he said. 

It felt like his deep voice echoed in the room and not because of the speakers. The words vibrating and digging into his skull, making 50L10 feel incredibly small. 

50L10 doesn't move an inch, face as solid as marble, as he is singled out.

_Don't move. Don't show any weakness. Don't let him see. If he sees he'll punish you. He'll punish mother._

He continues to stand there, refusing to shift his gaze from the wall in front of him.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

For a moment 50L10's eyes showed uncertainty. Finally his mouth opens to reveal small fangs as he spoke, voice raspy from disuse. "I'm..." he clears his throat, voice coming out stronger. "I'm sorry, Director. It won't happen again."

The Director gives a slight nod and replies curtly. "See to it that it doesn't." It was a short response, but it felt like a knife was being held to 50L10's throat. The moment the Director turned to speak to another scientist, he let out a quiet sigh.

The silence lasted for a minute or so, until the Director turned back to address the four of them. "You all will be training with your powers today. However, we will make it interesting and have D143L, 64R70, and 54Y50 fight against 50L10. He was exemplary last session and you all can learn a thing or two from him."

50L10 felt his blood run cold at his words. He knew the Director was doing this to punish him. It didn't help that he was fueling the others anger by putting him on a pedestal, a bright red target on his back. 

The room begins to shift, the ground turns into grassy plains, the walls and ceiling turning into an lightly overcast sky. The last thing to change was the large glass window, the Director's piercing gazed stabbing through 50L10's own. When did he look up at the Director? He didn't remember ever shifting his gaze from the spot on the wall. 

"Do not disappoint me." were his final words as the Director's face was hidden behind a cloud. 

At the last syllable, everyone in the training room leapt apart in defensive stances. 50L10's eyes hopping from one opponent to the next, making sure none of them moved from his line of sight. 

54Y50 was the first one to strike, darting towards 50L10 in a blur with a claw outstretched. 

Quickly turning his head out of the way of the attack, 50L10 stomps his foot down causing a block of dirt to shoot up from underneath the reptilian-esqe person. They yelp as they fly above 50L10's head, arms flailing at their sides. Not having time to worry about them, his attention shifts to the hulking form of 64R70 who was already in arms length, fists raised above his head ready to crush 50L10.

Rolling out of the way of the earth shattering slam, 50L10 comes face to face with D413L. Face set in concentration, her hands shoot forward, a beam of golden light flying towards 50L10. Not being able to get up fast enough, he grabs a portion of the ground to bring up a giant cube to protect him from the blast. As the beam continued to heat up the block and curve around it, 50L10 was successfully obscured from his opponents. Reaching down he begins to collect a handful of blocks made of dirt and stone, storing them in the pocket dimension he had learned he could access years ago. 

As 50L10 did this, he eventually found himself in a hole. Glancing up he heard D143L shout "You can't hide behind there forever!" Deciding not to dawdle he quickly makes a tunnel, pocketing more cubes along the way until he decides he was far enough from his original position.

Carefully he begins to 'dig' upward. Right as he reaches the surface he heard the alarmed airy voice of 54Y50. "He's not here!" 

Looking up, 50L10 sees the legs of 64R70 about ten feet away from him. Thankfully his back was to 50L10. Silently crawling out the hole, he swipes his hand through the air, a stone block appearing out of thin air. Tossing the block in the air once, the dark haired teen aims and chucks at the unsuspecting giant.

Right as the block is about to make contact with 64R70, it suddenly enlarges into the size of a boulder as it hit the questionable teen in between the shoulders. With a shout 64R70 stumbles to the ground, the weight of the cube like boulder holding him down.

Noticing 64R70's muscles bulge as he started to shift under the boulder, 50L10 rushes over and tosses another cube on top of the last to make sure the brute wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Just as he did that, 50L10 felt a searing pain scrawl across his back. He hisses in pain as he turns on his heel, only to immediately dodge backwards as another clawed hand swipes at his face.

Now up close and face to face with 54Y50, 50L10 could see the fury in their sharp, yellow eyes. Their posture was tense as they snarl at him. "You think you're better than us, huh?" They growl at him, snake like tongue darting out. "Think you can just walk all over us because _daddy_ gives you special treatment? I'll show you!!" They launch forward, movements even faster as their claws nick at 50L10's skin.

With his wellbeing on the line, he didn't have time to dwell on the words 54Y50 yelled at him. He contues to dodge with the best of his abilities as he ignores the pain of each cut and nabs a dirt block from the pocket dimension, throwing it down and instantly enlarging it once there was enough space, successfully tripping them.

Too focused on hurting 50L10 in anyway possible, 54Y50 reaches out mid fall and scrapes their claws down 50L10's left thigh. Blood blooms along the torn fabric of his pale jumpsuit. 

"AUUGGHH!" 50L10 screams as they both fall. 54Y50, seeing an opportunity grapples with 50L10 with a yell as they headbutt him. Blood runs down 50L10's face from his nose as 54Y50 tries to wrap their hands around his neck. Pushing their hands aside, 50L10 lets out an animalistic growl as he pulls his hand back into a fist and swings as hard as he can, clocking 54Y50 in the nose.

Blood spurts out of 54Y50's nose as their head is whipped back from the force. Spotting the opening, 50L10 pulls his uninjured leg to his chest and kicks with all of his strength at the other's chest with a loud grunt. 54Y50 wheezes loudly as the air was forcefully knocked out of them, causing them to fall onto their side as they try to bring air back into their lungs. 

50L10 quickly pulls himself up and harshly shoves at 54Y50's shoulder until they're on their back. He reaches out and grabs four dirt blocks, placing them on their out spread arms and enlarging them. With the weight of four blocks 50L10 hoped it would hold them down as they loudly gasped for breath. Now with that danger covered, 50L10 looks around the field until he finally spots his last opponent.

D143L flinches back as she makes eye contact with 50L10. She had just watched him take down both of her companions by himself viciously. She stares at him terrified as blood flows down his face, staining his previously prestine jumpsuit. He looked absolutely gruesome. 

His eyes looked wild as he begins to stalk towards her. It was like any humanity he had was forgetten as he only had one goal in mind. 

_Take down his opponents._

50L10 ignores the burning pain in his leg as he limps toward D143L. A trail of blood left in his wake.

"W-wait!" D143L takes a step back, not even aware she yelled those words at him. Frantically pulling her hands together in a cupping motion her brows furrow in concentration, light gathering in her palms. Sweat dripped down her temple as she shoots a beam at him, which he easily sides steps. She had already foolishly used most of her energy on her first attack, hoping to take him out in one go. 

50L10's curls blew in the wind that the beam made, eyes wild as he never took his eyes off her. Now with a little less than half way to D143L, 50L10 begins to sprint towards her. His steps faltering only because of the injury on his leg, each step leaving a bloody shoe print on the ground.

D143L let's out a screech as she turns to run, only to immediately get tackled to the ground by 50L10. He flips her over and punches her temple with bloodied knuckles. D143L cries out as her head whips to the side. Pulling her arms up she protects her face, giving a few punches of her own as she struggles to get herself from underneath him.

They grapple with eachother for a couple of minutes, D143L slowing down as she has less stamina then the other. 50L10 finally breaks through her guard by grabbing her neck and hauling her up only to freeze when he sees tears streaming down her already bruising face. "Please.." she whimpers in pain as she gripped his wrist tight enough to bruise him back. Fear clouded her soft hazel eyes, tears clinging to her long lashes. 

Seeing the other's expression brought an unfamiliar feeling to his chest. It.. Hurt? Not like the wounds that currently littered his body, but it made him choke and left his mouth dry. His eyes darted around her face as the unknown feeling gnawed at his chest, his fist beginning to shake as he slowly starts to lower it. As he hesitates the words of the Director rattle around his head. 

_Do not disappoint me._

As if flipping a switch, 50L10's face hardens once more, the unfamiliar feeling being pushed to the back of his mind. 50L10's fist steadies once more as D143L's face drops in fear, realizing she was not going to be shown mercy.

He chokes out a small "I'm sorry" before his fist is brought down onto her temple. 50L10 slowly lets go of her as she crumples the ground.

After that everything was a blur. The field was no longer there. The blue sky he craved to see for real dissappeares as he kneels next to D143L's unconscious form.

He didn't acknowledge the voice of the Director stating that training was over. Nor did he really think as he released 64R70 and 54Y50 from their confinements. 

He felt numb. He usually did after each training session, so why was this any different?

He was in and out of the infirmary with crutches and instructions of staying off his leg for the next few weeks.

And suddenly he was once more in his room. The annoying white walls, white tiled flooring, the white metallic bedframe with the thin white blanket and that single white pillow. White florescent lights glowing above him as that constant annoying electrical hum echoed in his ears once more. 

Leaning his crutches against the wall 50L10 slowly limps to the center of the room. Pain flairing through his body now that the adrenaline was gone. Lowering himself back onto the cold floor he curls up as tight as he can, not caring about his injuries. Body instantly sagging in exhaustion as he settles down. 

_Solio_ closes his eyes, a few tears silently escaping as he blocks out the world he was forcefully given and imagines the bright outside world he could only see in his dreams and during training sessions, once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> WROW EDGY WOW OW
> 
> more poor boy :c


End file.
